Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 4 - Getting The First Mask And Meeting James Getting Henry Better
Here is part four of the inspiration of SonicandKnuckles and OneWelshSheep, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Duncan as Houdini the Magician (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit (Thomas and Bertie are sweet friends, just like Rayman and Mozzy/Bzzit are) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons *Bert as Moskito (Both rude) *Troublesome Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Duck as Otto Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician *Lady as Raybeauty Transcript: *(Thomas is at the bayou again, but jumps onto a floating platform, which will take him across, while he shoots two flying bombs coming toward him. He jumps onto a platform to collect a green lum as a save point, shoots a cage to free two yellow lums, jumps on another floating platform to shoot two more bombs, gets three more yellow lums, climbs up a ladder, and shoots a pirahna before shooting a switch) Take that! (flies down to collect two more yellow lums, races along three parts of a broken bridge, jumps onto another to collect three yellow lums, climbs up a ladder, shoots a pirate cage to free a purple lum, force grips Den, and throws him into the sea with the ship. Den swims back to the prison ship, and aids his other friends, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney back to their normal selves. Dennis and Paxton see Thomas's tracks and end up chasing in their road vehicle truck) *Paxton: Hey, it's those tracks from Thomas, who is collecting five yellow lums across the river, freeing a cage with two more yellow lums, and flying down with four more yellow lums. Come on, Dennis! Let's go get him! We'll head him off in half a mile! (Paxton's truck thunders after Thomas, who, having collected another green lum as a savepoint has landed in the river, but pulled himself up, collected four yellow lums, swung across into a safe place with a purple lum to free three more yellow lums, jumped back to escape, while collecting more yellow lums, after shooting a cage, and escaping through a tunnel) You know he's got to be around here somewhere. *Dennis: Paxton, I've been thinking. *Paxton: Now, Dennis... *Dennis: But what if he went down the stinky pool... ...so if not to leave his tracks? *Paxton: Oh, Paxton, you idiot! You know that Thomas is not smart! *Thomas: Yeah! (races across to shoot a pirahna on a log, collects more yellow lums, runs through a tunnel, kicks Dart in the face, forcing him to grab a switch to activate a bridge, and causing him to fall into the emptiness below. Thomas jumps across the bridge, avoids falling barrels, balances on one of them, jumps off, speeds through a tunnel, past more barrels, and collects more red and yellow lums. He collects a yellow lum, pulls a switch, which activates a bridge for him, so he can swing across with a purple lum, to avoid a gorilla pirate named Elizabeth, who charges at him, but falls, and fails. Thomas collects a yellow lum, but enters a room, pushes a button to stop the electric bolts coming on again, then races through some chopping axes, and races away through a tunnel, avoiding some falling barrels. After he gets a yellow lum when bursting a cage, Thomas shoots a cage to free Whiff, who jumps out, unharmed, and follows him to the top, while his health is increasingly going down. Thomas manages to collect all the lums, but dances with Whiff, only to take the two back to the Isle of Doors. Whiff goes back to the Edward village, while Thomas goes to the Sanctuary of Water and Ice, only to arrive at the Council Chamber of the Engines, who are waiting) *Donald: Welcome back, Thomas! *Thomas: Well? Did you guys figure it out? Are you the real king? *Donald: Uh... we're a little more organised now. (gives the crown to Douglas and walks to the back) *Douglas: Listen up. There's a small problem. The pirates are also looking for the masks. To stop you, they've closed access to the first mask. (passes the crown to Bill, and goes to the back) *Bill: However, you've got 100 lums to pass through. Prepare yourself to discover the Lost Island. (Thomas walks up to the door to open it up, but stops, and looks back at the engines) *Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Go on! Go in! (Thomas opens the door and arrives at the Sanctuary of Water and Ice. He dips his toe into the water, but finds it freezing, dries his toe off, then walks across to shoot a cage and get three yellow lums, and hits a crab and a cage. Dart, having come back from the Bayou, leaps at Thomas, who grabs him, and throws him into the sea. Thomas climbs up, collecting more yellow lums, dives into the sea, swims below, collecting an orange lum, some blue lums, more red lums, and three more yellow lums. He climbs out, collecting another Glob Crystal, shoots a cage above him, some blue lums, dives into the sea again, and swims back to the cave's start. He dries himself before climbing up a ladder, collecting more yellow lums, jumps out, and climbs up the steps to go up to the temple doors with two color pyramids, only to meet up with Dart, who has come back) *Thomas: You again? Come at me, boy! (Dart tries to hurt Thomas with his flying bombs flying toward Thomas, but when Thomas backfires the flying bombs at him, Dart is pushed down into the sea again. Thomas runs up to the top to grab the orange lum. Thomas grabs the first powder, throws it at the second patched door, runs up to meet Harold, standing next to it) *Harold: Here's a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air by pressing A, and can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button too. Put the spheres on the bases of the same color, and the temple doors will open. If you lose one, go back where you last held it, I'm sure you'll find it there again. *Thomas: Right! Let's see if I can put the spheres onto the same bases of the same colors. (takes a huge breath and lifts the yellow orb in his hands and carries it to the yellow pyramid. He throws it on top, grabs the next powder keg to take to the first patched door, throws it at the door, and rushes up to collect the blue orb. He picks it up, carries it back to the blue pyramid, and throws it on top. The temple doors open and some bats fly out all of a sudden. Thomas races into the temple, goes round the top, collecting more yellow lums, and speeds into the darkness. He walks onto a strange slope, but slips up, and begins to slide down too fast) Oh dear! This slope is very slippery. I might lose control if I turned sideways. I better accelerate by going faster, or slowing down by going slower. It seems that I can't use my helicopter while sliding. (Thomas slides down while collecting some yellow lums, missing one, and comes to a halt face-to-face to S.C.Ruffey, a Guardian of the Lost Island) *S.C.Ruffey: Who is it that dares disturb the tranquility of this place?! *Thomas: Um... but... I'm Thomas! *S.C.Ruffey: Thomas!? The name means nothing to me! What do you want!? *Thomas: I have to gather together the four masks to bring James back. This is my last chance to chase the pirates away. *S.C.Ruffey: How am I to know that you're not simply a thief?! Only your strength and bravery can prove yourself. Prepare to fight! Think you can try and follow the purples to shoot the stalactite on me? I'd like to see you try! (Thomas and S.C.Ruffey light their lightsabers. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsaber swing and clash. Finally, Thomas's saber cuts S.C.Ruffey into two bits. Now that S.C.Ruffey is no longer there, he has dissapeared) *Thomas: Yahoooo! (swings on the purple lums to reach the top of the entrance to the first mask. He speeds up the left arch to get another yellow lum above, speeds along the other side on the right arch, and speeds through the middle arch to go into the area of the first mask. Thomas walks slowly up toward the stone, but sees that no electric bolts are coming in contact with him, and is finally astonished when the electric bolts occur on his circle on his body. The stone on the top of the one below opens up to reveal the first mask, much to Thomas's astounded smile) Wow... (as the first mask appears in front of him, Thomas climbs up and grabs the first mask. He blinks at it, and holds the first mask. Clouds appear as Thomas vanishes with the first mask in a cloud of black smoke. The stone above the one down closes. Thomas arrives at some strange hideout, looks at the mask, and gasps when he sees a strange figure standing on a stone top, but walks up) *James: Welcome! I am James, the spirit of the world. Ah, I see that you've found the first of my four masks. Well done! For now I am far away, and can only speak in dreams. But if you bring the last three masks, Thomas, I will awaken... ...and help you to fight you the pirates. (takes the first mask of Thomas's hands and places it on the stone. The mask twists and connects onto the stone. James makes a magic spiral door for Thomas to take him back to the Isle of Doors) Be strong, our world's destiny is in your hands. (the spiral door takes Thomas back to the Isle of Doors and all the way to the Menhir Hills) *Harold: Hey, be careful! This place is guarded by a walking shell! It seems you may tame tiring it out. *Thomas: Thanks for the tip! *Harold: No problem! *(the shell charges at Thomas, who runs away from it, but shoots a switch, then runs up, shoots the shell, causing it to explode, and jumps down a hole to free a cage with an orange lum. He climbs back, but walks up to the shell, which charges toward him when he runs around, and stops. Thomas jumps on the shell) *Thomas: Yay! I did it! (starts the shell off over the ground full of spikes. He jumps off until the missile breaks down the patch while Harold appears in front of him) *Harold: Bravo! You succeeded in taming the missile. Press the B button to accelerate, and the B button to jump off the missile. Warning: You cannot jump off the missile if you accelerate. (Thomas shoots another cage to free another orange lum. He jumps over the pole, walks inside, but attacks Den and Dart, then force grips into the air, and throws them down a black hole. He walks inside an unknown area, only to come face-to-face to free another cage with another orange lum. He runs back into the area and jumps down the black hole unharmed) Category:UbiSoftFan94